I Wont Be There
by Lola Cola
Summary: Im Not Very Good With Summaries but this Fan Fic is about A Girl and Her Friend Winning A Contest to go ghosthunting with the band "McFly"
1. Chapter 1&2

**Chapter 1**

**"Mel!" Brandy Yelled Over The Phone "We Won!"**

**"Won What?" Mel Asked, Confused**

**"McFly! We Won The Contest!!" Brandy Screamed**

**"We Won!? Oh My God!" Mel Yelled Back**

**"Yeah! They're Coming In 2 Days, We Have To Go Pick Them Up At The Airport At 2pm" Brandy Explained**

**"They're Staying At Your House?"**

**"Yup!" Brandy Sighed Happily "And Then On Friday We're Going Ghosthunting At The Mansion. Then After McFly Stay One More Day, And Then Go Home" She Frowned**

**"I Can't Believe We Get To Go Ghosthunting With McFly!!" Mel Squeaked**

**"I Know!" She Froze "Oh My God, I Have To Go" She Had Just Been IMed By McFly. She Hung Up The Phone With Mel And Read What They Had Sent.**

**Zukie1130: Hey,It's McFly**

**Zukie1130: Actually It's Just Dougie**

**LolaCola: Hey, What's Up?**

**Zukie1130:Nothing Really, Just Thought I Would Talk To You, You Know, Get To Know You Before We Meet**

**LolaCola: Oh Cool**

**Zukie1130:Totally. The Guys Say Hi**

**LolaCola:Hey Guys**

**Zukie1130 Has Invited You To View His Webcam**

**Brandy Clicked 'Accept' And Saw Douge Sitting With One OF His Infamous 'Hurley' Shirts on.**

**LolaCola: I See You. lol**

**He Laughed, She Loved It**

**Zukie1130:But I Can't See You [**

**LolaCola:Do You Want To?**

**Zukie1130:Yeah**

**She Sent An Invitation. He Accepted**

**Zukie1130:I See You Now**

**She Looked At Him On Her Computer. She Couldn't Help But Smile, Which Made Him Smile.**

**Zukie1130:So What's Your Favorite Song By Us?**

**LolaCola:Oh No...lol**

**Zukie1130:What?**

**LolaCola:That's The Hardest Question You Could Of Asked**

**Zukie1130:lol, Then Just Name A few**

**LolaCola: Bubble Wrap 3, Dont Know Why , She Falls Asleep 1 2 ,Dont Wake me up , Easy Way Out, I Can Go On And On.**

**Zukie1130:That's Cool**

**LolaCola: Yea...'Don't Know Why Just Came On. Tell Danny I Said Awesome S..**

**Zukie1130:Tell Him Yourself**

**She Saw Danny Get In The Webcam And Wave. She Laughed And Waved Back**

**LolaCola: Hi Danny, 'Dont Know Why' Is An Amazing Song**

**Zukie1130:Thanks, So You Are You Bringing When We Go to The Mansion?**

**LolaCola: My Friend, Mel. She's Pretty Excited**

**Zukie1130:Really? That's Cool. Tell Her I Say 'Hi' Here's Doug**

**Zukie1130:Sorry About That**

**Zukie1130:So What Are You Doing?**

**LolaCola: Just Talking to You**

**Zukie1130:Cool**

**LolaCola: Yeah...So...**

**Zukie1130:So...**

**She Heard A Knock On Her Door**

**LolaCola:Hold On Someone's At The Door**

**Zukie1130: Ok**

**The Knocking Turned To Pounding. "I'll Be Right There" She Yelled, Walking To The Door, When She Opened It, Her Boyfriend, Martin Came In Yelling At Her.**

**Chapter 2**

**"Where Have You Been? You Know I Hate Waiting For you"**

**"Calm Down" She Said**

**"Calm Down? Are You Telling **_**ME **_**To Calm Down?" He Yelled In Her Face**

**"Yes" She Dared to Say**

**He Lifted His Arm Ready To Hit Her. She Put Her Arms In Front Of Her Face, Shielding It.**

**"Martin, Dont! Please!" She Begged, But Was Too Late. His Hand Collided Her Face. She Started Crying As He Took Her Arm And Threw Her Against The Wall. He Walked Over To Her Again, Wrapping his Hand Around Her Small Neck.**

**"Think About That Next Time" Martin Said Fiercly As He Sqeezed Tighter. She Couldn't Breathe. She Wanted to Beg him To Let Go. She Wanted To Rid his Cruelness. This Wasn't The Guy She Had Fallen For. That Guy Was Long Gone. He Let Her Fall To The Floor and Walked Out Of The Room As If Nothing Had Happened. She Gasped For Air. Then She Heard Her Computer Make A Noise.**

**She Struggled Over To It And Saw**

**Zukie1130: Whose That?**

**Zukie1130: Oh My God! What Is He Doing?**

**Zukie1130: Are You Okay?**

**She Had Forgotten To Turn Her Webcam Off **

**LolaCola: Im Fine**

**Zukie1130: Who The Hell Was That?**

**LolaCola:My Boyfriend**

**She Saw The Whole Band, Sitting Around Dougie. Tom Started Typing**

**Zukie1130:Your Boyfriend Treats You Like That?**

**Zukie1130: Some Boyfriend**

**She Knew He Was Right. Dougie Started To Type**

**Zukie1130: You Can Do Better**

**LolaCola: Im Afraid**

**Zukie1130:Don't Be. You Can't Let Him Do that To You**

**LolaCola: He'll Hurt Me Even Worse If I Break-Up With Him**

**Zukie1130:So You're Just Gonna Let Him Beat You?**

**LolaCola: I Have To**

**Zukie1130:No, You Don't**

**LolaCola:You Don't Understand**

**Zukie1130: Understand What? He Hits You. You Can't Let Him**

**LolaCola:I Have To Go**

**She Slowly Typed Good-bye**

**Zukie1130: We'll See You In 2 Days**

**She Exited Out Of The IM And Shut Down Her Computer. Her Face Was Stinging. She Went To The Bathroom To Look At The Damage. She Saw Herself In The Mirror, A Big Black And Blue Spot Around Her Eye. She Looked At Her Neck. Hand Marks Were Plastered On It. She Dug For Her Make-Up And Covered Her Mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 3&4

**Chapter 3**

**"Today's The Day" Brandy Said As Mel Got Into Her Car.**

**"I Know! I Can't Wait"**

**As They Drove To the Airport Brandy was Extreamly Nervous. Danny, Dougie ,Tom And Harry Were The Only Ones Who Knew About Her Abusive Boyfriend.**

**As They Waited In The Airport For The Boys, Brandy Was Wondering What They Would Say To Her. **

**"What Do You Think They're Like?" Mel Asked**

**"They're Pretty Nice...To Me Anyways" She Replied**

**"Wait," She Paused "You Talked To Them?"**

**"Yeah, On IM. By The Way Danny Said Hi" Brandy Stated**

**"And You Didn't Tell Me Until NOW!?" Mel Asked Freaking out**

**"Nope. Here They Come" Brandy Pointed Out**

**"Brandy!" She Heard As Dougie Ran Over To Her And Gave Her A Hug, Practically Knocking Her Over.**

**"Hi Dougie" She Laughed, Hugging Him Back**

**"Hey Brandy" Tom Said Walking Over To Her.**

**"Join In?" She Offered As They Heard Someone Scream "LOOK IT'S McFly!"**

**"Oh Crap" She Heard Dougie Whisper**

**"Hello Everyone" Tom Said "We're Here On Vacation, So If You Dont Mind"**

**The Fans' Eyes Grew Wide. "Get Them!" Someone Yelled**

**Seconds After Dougie Grabbed Brandy's Hand, And His Luggage And Ran.  
"Where's The Exit?!" He Yelled As Brandy Pulled Him To The Right Direction, Out The Door And Into Her Car.**

**"Phew, Safe" Doug Said "Where's Everyone Eles?"**

**"I Have No Clue" She Replied "But Listen, You Guys Are The Only Ones Who Know About, You Know, Martin. Please, Don't Tell Anyone"**

**Dougie Looked At Her, Dissapointed**

**"Why Are You Letting Him Do That To You" He Touched Her Face Where He **_**Knew**_** There Was A Bruise. She Looked Down.**

**"Just Please, Promise" She Avoided Eye Contact**

**Dougie Sighed "Do You Love Him?"**

**"Honestly?" She Asked Looking Him Right In The Eye "No"**

**Then The Back Door Opened, And Everyone Got It**

**"Step On It!" Danny Yelled**

**Chapter 4**

**When They Got Back to Brandy's House they All Gathered In the Livingroom And Started To Watch The Movie "Back To The Future"**

**Dougie Motioned Twards Brandy And Signaled To Go Into The Kitchen. She Nodded And Walked In.**

**"I Need To Ask You Something" Doug Stated**

**"Okay?" She Said, Confused**

**"If You Don't Love Him Then Why Are you Still With Him?"**

**"I Told You Already" She Replied As She Started To Walk Away. Dougie Put His Arm Up So That She Couldn't Pass**

**"What's The Real Reason?" He Asked**

**Brandy Sighed And Sat In One Of The Chairs**

**"Okay Fine" She Looked Him In The Eyes "I Just Need Someone To Love.Someone T Love Me" She Admited**

**"You Don't Need Him. He Doesn't Love You. And You Don't Love Him. You Can Do So Much Better"**

**"Yeah But How The Hell Am I Supposed To Tell Him It's Over? I Can See It Now. 'Martin, It's Over'' WACK! And I'm Dead"**

**Dougie Stopped Her "I'll Be With You.I'll Help You"**

**"No, Doug, You Can't" She Looked Away**

**"Brandy, I'm Here For You" He Put His Hand On Hers "I Wont Let him Hurt You Again"**

**Tom Walked In "Whoa..Sorry Were You Guys,You Know, In The Middle Of Something?"**

**"No, Not At All" Brandy Said Getting Up And Walking Into The Other Room. She Saw Mel And Danny Were Getting Along Well. She Didn't Want To Interupt So She Went Up To Her Room.**

**"God. What the Hell Is Wrong With Me?" She Asked Herself As She Layed On Her Bed. She Looked Up At Her Wall And Saw The Picture Of Dougie She Had Put Up. "Stop Mocking Me" She Whispered "You're So Perfect" She Closed her Eyes "Why Can't You Be Him?" She Couldn't Help The Facination She Had Of Dougie. The Way His Eyes Shined, The Way His Skin Glistened The Way His Touch Gave Her Chills. The Way His laugh Made Her Smile Like A Kid In A Candy Store. The Way His Voice Lifted Her Soul From The Hell It Was In. He Made Her Forget All About Her Burden, Martin. She Opened Her Eyes And Relized That If She Was Ever Going To Have A Chance With Dougie, She'd Have To be Strong And Break Up With Martin. She Heard Someone Comming Up The Stairs. She Pretended She Was Asleep.**

**"Brandy I Ne-" She Heard Dougie Stop.**

**He Laughed. She Felt Him Sit Down On The Bed And Put His Hand On Her Back.**

**"If Only..." He Whispered Loud Enough For Her To Hear**

**If Only We Could Be Together. If Only You Loved Me. if Only You Could. She Finished In Her Head**

**"Good Night, Tomarrow Will Be The Day. Sweet Dreams My Darling."**

**Sweet Dreams My Love She Replied In Her Head**

**"Pleasent Dreams, I Will Save You. Peaceful Sleep, I Will Be The One" He Kissed Her On The Cheak And Left The Room. She Swooned To His Poetic Speech. She Wondered What He Meant By "Tomarrow Will Be The Day"**


	3. Chapter 5&6

**Chapter 5**

**When She Woke Up She Walked Downstairs To Find Danny Passed Out On The Couch And Tom And Harry Huddled Together On The Floor. **

**"Hey" She Heard As She Walked Into The Kitchen "Ready to Go Ghosthunting?"**

**She Heard Mel Ask**

**"Oh...Wow..That's Tonight Isn't It?"**

**"You Forgot?" She Heard Dougie Ask**

**She Laughed "No I Just Forgot It Was Tonight"**

**"Oh, Did You Forget I Was Here Too?" He teases**

**"I Could Never" She Stopped Relizing What She Was Going To Say**

**"Could Never..?" Dougie Asked**

**"Forget Anyone In McFly" **

**"Riiiiight" Mel Said As She Heard Danny Call Her Name "oooh Man He Is SO Hott!" She Commented As She ran out Of the Room. Brandy Shook Her Head, Laughing.**

**"I Guess They're getting Along well" She Said To Dougie**

**"They Are" He Agreed**

**"So What Did Yvette Say We Had To Do?" She Asked**

**"She Said to Meet Her At The Gate At 7:00"**

**"We Have to Wait That Long?" She Laughed "What Are We Going To Do All Day?"**

**"I Have A Few Ideas" Dougie Stated As He Walked Over To Her.**

**"Like...?" She Asked**

**He Didn't SayAnything, He Just Took Her By The Hand and Lead Her Into The Basement.**

**"Um..Doug Why Are We Coming Down He-" She Stopped When She Saw A Punching Bag. With A Picture Of Martin On It.**

**"Wow Doug." **

**"I Told You" He Put His Arm Around Her "I Won't Let Him Do It Anymore. And iF you Won't Leave Him, You Should At Least Know Self-Defense" He Explained**

**She Smiled Inside. He Cared. He Took Her Hand And Brought Her Over To The Punching Bag.**

**"Think Of Him. Remember All The Times That He Hurt You. Remember him Putting You In A Chokehold, Throwing you Against The Wall And Threatening You"**

**Tears Formed In Her Eyes.**

**"Use That And Punch the Bag. Knock the Hell out Of It. Pretend It's Him."**

**And With That Brandy Started Punching It.**

**"I Hate You! I Hate You!" She Yelled With Tears, Now Streaming Down Her Face.**

**Dougie Put His Arms Around Her And She Buried Her Face In His Body.**

**"It's okay" He Smiled Knowing He'd Made Her Understand. He Kissed Her Forehead.**

**Chapter 6**

**"Time To Go Already?" Danny Asked As Brandy And Dougie Were Putting Their Shoes And Coats on.**

**"Yup, Come On" Dougie Answers "Tom And Harry Are On There Way Down, We'll Meet You In The Car"**

**As They Walked Out The Door They Could Hear Tom And Harry Racing Down the Stairs. After Shutting The Door They heard a big boom.**

**"How Much You Wanna Bet One Of Them Fell?" Brandy asked,laughing as tom opened the door and yelled "He's Okay!"**

**"Can I Ask you A Question?" Brandy said when they had all gotten into the car.**

**"What Do You Guys Think About Ghost Hunting Again?"**

**"Well, I Know i wasn't the happiest,but i decided to do it. and im glad i agreed" Dougie Admitted**

**"Im not scared of the spirits,im just scared of seeing yvette again!" Harry said "Im Not kidding"**

**"I Dont Blame You" Danny Said " She's A freaky One"**

**Brandy Laughed "It annoyed me soo much when i was wathcing it because it was like she was trying to make you paranoid!"**

**"She Was!" Dougie Said "And It Worked!"**

**"careful,doug" tom Said with his eyes on the road "Dont want to get paranoid before we even get there"**

**"I wont" Dougie said "Not as much,at least coz ill have my secret weapon!" he said as he put his arms around brandy**

**"Secret weapon?" Danny asked as he exchanged glances with harry.**

**"Yup, Shes my secret weapon isnt it awesoem?" He answered**

**"Yea,sure, Awesome...but what about-" Harry was cut off when he lokoed at dougie. dougie practically had it written on his forehead 'dont say anythign about the abuse'**

**"what about her boyfriend?" He Asked "Is He Aware of all this Secret Weapon Stuff?"**

**"uhmm...no? Does he need to?" Brandy asked**

**"I uh..I Guess not" Tom Said stil watching the road but clearly engaged in the conversation.**

**"Calm down guys! Martin will understand" Mel said**

**Brandy ahted lying to her best freind...but what could she do?**

**"I Hope So" Brandy said under her breath so that just dougie could hear her.**

**"Dont Worry" He whisperd in her ear,comforting her.**

**"Are we there yet?" Harry asked, impatiently**

**"Almost" tom said turning onto the road of the mansion.**

**(Short, I Know..Sorry)**


	4. Chapter 7&8

**Chapter 7!**

**"Welcome Guys!!" They Heard Yvette Say as they all got out of the car.**

**"Nice To See You Again,Yvette"Danny Said Avoiding Eye Contact**

**"Are These Our Winners?" SHe Asked Walking Twards Mel ANd Brandy**

**"Yea, This Is Brandy And Mel" HArry Introduced them**

**"Very Nice" Yvette Answered "Are We Ready then?"**

**"As Ready AS I'll Ever Be" Doug Said**

**"Yes, I Remember Last Time," Yvette Laughed, remembering**

**"Yea,Yeah, are we going or not?" Doug Said**

**"Patience Doug, The Camera's Arent Here Yet" Yvette CHuckeld**

**"Why Didnt you just say that before??" Doug Asked**

**"Doug, PAtience!!"Danny Mocked**

**A Few Minutes Later The camera's arrived . they each got their own hand held Camera(For reactions).**

**"Ready to Go In?" Yvette Asked walking up to teh door of the mansion **

**"Are We Actually Gonna Go In This Time?" Doug Asked**

**"Yes.But First Let Me tell Yo uThe Story Behind Why It Is Haunted"**

**Doug Frowned "OH COME ON!"**

**"Dougie!" Tom SAid Obviously Irritated**

**"Sorry..."He Mumbled**

**"The Story Is Said That The Ghost of 'Spooky Ooky' Or as he was known back then, Jack Jordan, walks around at night. people have seen him throwing random objects at the windows trying to break out of the house to find his lover, Bruce Darling." She Was Cut off**

**"They Were Gay?" Harry asked**

**"Yes, It seems They Were. Now Anyways back to the story" She Said "Bruce Darling Was Taken By Spanish Soldiars In Early 1872. Instead of taking Jack With Them, they Tortured him. They Locked him up in The Basement Of This House and Covered Him in Star Beetles. Star Beetles are heavily poisonous. With Just One Shock From their antenna, you will die. slowly and painfuly. " She Finished**

**"Ready To Go Now?" Yvette Asked**

**"Um. You're A Joy To Be With" Doug Joked Sarcastically**

**They All Walked inside. it was just getting dark outside and the house was completly dark, except for the flashlights of course. Luckily they had night vision.**

**"Now" Yvette Started "We're Going To the Exact Basement that Spooky Ooky was tortured in**

**"What If There are still beetles down tehre?' Tom Asked without hesitation**

**"They're arent. Trust me" She answered**

**"Yea Thats Exactally waht im gonna do, trust an Old Batt Like You" Doug Said Loud Enough For Just Brandy to hear.**

**When They Were In The basement Yvette started calling the spirit.**

**"If There Is Anyone Here Would You Please Knock 3 Times?" SHe Said. Nothing Happened.**

**"If you Are Here Please,Knock 3 Times" SHe Repeated. Still nothing.**

**"Was Your Name Jack Jordan?" SHe Asked "Someone eles call him" She Suggested**

**"Hello?" Brandy asked "Are You There? We Wont Hurt You"**

**Suddenly something flew through the air And Almost hit yvette**

**"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Yvette Screamed**

**Chapter 8**

**Yvette was startled "No spirit has ever hit me with anything!"**

**"Who Said it Was A Spirit?" Danny Said**

**Everyone broke out in laughter,except Yvette. She Was Steamed.**

**"Danny, i Am Ashamed Of you!" She Said as She Walked out Of The Basement. everyone followed her.**

**"Next We're Going to the kitchen, Where Previous visitors have witnessed Knives moving." Yvette Stated**

**"Knives? Is That true?" Harry Asked**

**"Lets Find Out,Shall we?" Her Creepiness Showed**

**"Why Does She DO that?" Danny Asked Mel**

**"Shes Trying To Make You paranoid,Like Bra Said" Mel Answered**

**"Bra?" Danny asked, Confused**

**"Its Her Nickname"Mel Laughed**

**"WHY?!" Danny Couldnt Help But Chuckle**

**"Long Story,I'll tell you later"**

**About An Hour Later They Were All In the Living Area. Yvette Was Explaining What They Were Going To Do Next.**

**"Okay now Im Dividing You Into Groups Now, Remember Lads?"**

**"Trust me! I remember!" Harry said Remembering being alone in a tent. **

**"Yes, Except You Wont Be Alone!" She Stated**

**"YES!" Harry Yelled**

**"Doug And Brandy,Down In The Basement" She Said**

**"I was Afraid you were gonna say that" Doug Mumbled**

**"Danny And Mel,Into the kitchen, and you 2 lads are staying here"**

**"Where Are You Gonna be?" tom Asked**

**"Thats A Secret. When You Hear The Whistle Meet mE Outside" She Left It At That And Left.**

**"Okay...Doug Ready?" Brandy Asked**

**"um...Sure.." he said. Deep inside he was thrilled to go. he was happy he was going into a dark room with brandy.**

**Down In The Basement Brandy And Doug were engaged in conversation.**

**"Ha! Really?" Brandy Laughed**

**"Yes! They had To Rush Me to The Hospital!" doug answered**

**"thats Funny! All because of A piece of sweet corn!"**

**"Yup...so...i-uh...ive been meaning to-"Dougie Stopped Because he heard something."Do You Hear That?" he Asked**

**"Hear What"**

**"That 'Boom' Noise"**

**"No..." She Answered "Great. She Got you Paranoid Didnt she?" Brandy Laughed**

**"no no no I hear it!" He Put His Hand on his heart "Its Comming From here"**

**"THAT IS SOOO CORNY!" Brandy laughed. Doug Did Too.**

**" I Know, But Its True." Doug Confessed**

**Brandy Couldnt Believe What She Had Just Heard. was it happening? She Looked At Him As He Leaned into her. he kissed her. 'finally' she thought**

**"I-Im sorry. I Didnt mean to..." he said but before he could say anything eles she kissed him back. suddenly they heard the whistle.**

**"DAMN!!" Doug Yelled. Brandy Pursed her lips and laughed.**

**"Come on," Doug said taking her by the hand**

**"Aww, do we have to?" She joked**

**"Well," Doug Said As He kissed her again "We Could Make them Come Down And Get us"**

**"I Like that Idea" She Answered**

**"Doug? Brandy? You Down here?" They Heard as they were locked together against the cold stone wall**

**"Whoa!" Danny yelled**

**"Oh my God!" Mel Followed "What About Martin?"**

**"uhmm..." Brandy Sighed "I Need To Tell You Somethign About Martin"**

**Brandy Knew She Had to tell Her Friend. She Looked At Doug For Support. he squeezed her hand lettign her know he was there.**

**"Martin Hits me"**


	5. Chapter 9&10

**Chapter 9**

**"What Do You Mean He Hits You?" Mel Asked,Shocked "Since When?"**

**"Maybe" She Thought "The Second Week We Were together"**

**"How could you hide something like this from me?" She yelled**

**"Mel, She didnt know how to tell you" Danny said trying to calm her down.**

**"YOU KNEW?!" Mel Yelled Into his Face. Danny looked dumbfounded. clearly it hadnt worked.  
"Mel, i didnt tell you coz i was afraid" Brandy Stated**

**"Afraid?" Mel Asked**

**"Afraid Of Martin, Afraid Of Losing my best friend." She Started to cry**

**"Well you should have thought about that before!" Mel said as she stomped out of the basement. danny chasing after her.**

**"What Happened?" They Heard Tom and Harry ask at the basement stairs.**

**"what am i going to do?' Brandy asked as she sat herself in the corner."Hey.." Doug Said As He lifted her head up. "It'll be Okay" He Kissed Her Forehead.**

**"It Will" He Reassured "Lets Get you home" he took her hand and lead her upstairs and into the car. Yvette tried to stop them but eventually let them pass.**

** After dropping Mel of at her house, like she had requested, tehy all went back to Brandy's.**

**"babe" Doug Said "Are You Okay?"**

**"Why suddenly all this 'babe' stuff?" she asked**

**Dougie Frowned "Brandy" He Restated " Are You Okay?"**

**"I'll Be Okay" She Sighed "Lets Just Get Inside."**

**"Hey Mate! Wait Up!" Danny Yelled "About, You Know, the Basement Thing, Does this Mean you 2 Are, You Know..?"**

**"Ever Thought Of A Bigger Vocabulary?" Brandy Asked. Dougie Laughed.**

**"Shut-Up Doug." Danny Said "So Are You?"**

**Brandy Didnt Say anything. Neither Did Dougie.**

**"Well?" Danny Asked Impatiently**

**"I-i Dont Know..." Brandy Said "What About-"**

**"Martin?" Doug Asked, Finishing Her Sentance.**

**"Yea.." She ANswered Looking To Her Feet**

**"Are You ****SERIOUSLY ****still thinking of that twat?" he Asked**

**"Doug, im not a cheater and i never intend on being one" She Stated clearly**

**"Then Break up With The Guy Already!" Doug Yelled**

**"Hey Guys!" Tom yelled from the door "Someone's Broken in!"**

**"What?!" Brandy Ran into her house. everything lokoed fine except the window that had been broken.**

**"Oh My God" She Said Running upstairs.**

**"Everything Seems to Be Right" She said As She Heard Someone walk into her room "I Wonder Who Is Was.." She said**

**"Me Too" She Heard An Angry Voice. **

**Chapter 10**

**"Martin, uhm...Hey!" She Said, Scared.**

**"Who are these guys? And Why Are They Here?" He Asked Moving Closer To her**

**"Oh I Uh I Didnt Tell You?" She Answered "I Won A Contest! Who Woulda Thought!"**

**"Enough Games, Brandy" martin Said, Grabbing HEr Arm**

**"Martin, Dont" SHe Said,Confident**

**He Didnt care what she had to say, he took her by the arm and threw her against her dresser. She Didnt Let Him See that it hurt her. she got right back up.**

**"Oh? Challenging Me Huh?" He ASked "Just Remember this could have been easier"**

**He Went to punch her but she ducked and he hit the wall.**

**"It Takes More enrgy to mis a punch then to hit the target" She said, tempting him wiht what doug had taught her. **

**"You're Going To Regret That" He Yelled**

**"A Little Cocky arent We?"She Said Walking Over to her window. "Oh and By The Way, Martin. We're Over." It Worked. Just As she Had Planned he starting running twards her, Ready To Tackle her to the ground. She Moved Quickly. He Missed Her and went flying out the window.**

**"Brandy?!" She Heard Doug Yell as he ran upstairs**

**"oh...my...god." She Said as he ran into her room.**

**"What? what happened?!" Daou Asked, Worried.**

**"Did I Kill him?" She Asked Poynting out the window. Doug Looked and saw the Bloodied body of a man he had once saw beat Brandy.**

**Are...Are You Okay?" He ASked**

**"Yeah..I'm Fine" She Assured**

**Tom Ran in and saw what had happened.**

**"Uhm..ill call an ambulance" He Said Running out of the room. "Guys! Brandy Killed Martin!"**

**Dougie Laughed but stopped when he noticed Brandy.**

**"Did I Really Kill Him?"**

**Dougie Laughed Again "No, Baby, Tom's A Dumbarse! You just Hurt him! Really bad."**

**Brandy Took A Deep Breath and sat in her bed.**

**"You've Had A Long Night" Doug Said "You Should Get Some Sleep"**

**Brandy Shook Her Head "No.. I wont Be Able to...Plus The Cops Will Be Here Soon. They'll Want to know what happened"**

**"They Can Come Back Tomarrow. They Know you Need Your Sleep" He Stated**

**Brandy didnt give to the idea until doug said he would stay with her. after covering up the hole in the window, They Both went to sleep.**


End file.
